starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Veil
Outsider Template Overview the darkness will win. it is endless and beyond imagining it's weapons are infinite the depths it will sink to limitless it will overcome all and consume everything in the storm all the light can do is fight to prolong its own existence the darkness shall corrupt, the darkness shall take your weapons and make them their own. you shall fight each other and wage your wars but the darkness shall take everything when the silence finally comes in the end the autarch shall surrender all of his failings and inadequacies. killing himself as the only true threat to his existence is himself. consuming the worlds he has built around him in sterile ruin as even the enemies and demons which have haunted his every labour or risen to challenge him are crushed within the all consuming vortex left in the vacuum. Nyggahgul (Nyggahisnguul) - The World Serpent,World Tree,World Breaker,World Keeper Marathal - The Beloved of the Beast, The Red Bride, The Cochylaxiggrl - The Watcher in the Deep, Dread-Chaos, Blighted Angel, Maker of Fates, Mr Blake The Children Ashyard - shards of the Horned Gods consciousness distilled into a quasi physical crystaline essence, they lack any independent intelligence or will but will flood the minds of any intelligent creature they come in contact with, endowing them with a sliver of the Horned Gods power and consciousness. often seen as a corruption or poison, it inexplicably changes the contaminated by allowing them vision beyond their own existance and into the maelstrom itself, where the true consciousness of the Horned God dwells. Lodestone - ancient relics of incredible power, they are constructed from the extradimensional flotsom material of the Maelstrom itself, forged to contain the power of a single particle of the Broken World and its extraordinary power. constructed in times before memory by one of the truly ancient races, they have been used in many ways, from sources of power used to fuel rituals and empower individuals to arcane weapons manipulated to lay waste to entire realities and annihilate adversaries. when left unattended and uncontained, lodestones will begin to slowly grow, increasing in power as they syphon the energy of the reality and the world around them. The Naked King The Ragged Queen The Bored Prince - Maker of deals and orchestrator of entertainment within the mortal realms The Laughing Princess Lord Lady Baron Baroness Duke Duchess Count Countess Knight Gentleman Angels Sauzel Mezrel Orzvhel Kamnian Dis - the goddess of chaos. spawning infinite hellish horrors from her own flesh, she creates new fiends and guides the life of mortals towards anarchy and discord, sending forth her children from her dark realm Astaroth Usterhoth - Lord of Sexuality, Fertility and War Baal-berith Baabaruth - Lord of the Covenant Abaddon - Sloth Apollon - Lord of Patience and the Pit Belphegor - Sloth Belthahor - Lord of Sloth and Invention Leviathon - Envy Liothan - Great beast of envy and the sea Beelzebub - Gluttony Baaziel - Lord of Gluttony and Flies Mammon - Greed Mamnos - Lord of Greed and Enslavement Lucifer - Pride Luciel - Lord of Pride Asmodeus - Lust Aznodian - Lord of lust and joyous pleasures First hierarchy The first hierarchy includes angels that were Seraphim, Cherubim and Thrones. Beelzebub was a prince of the Seraphim, just below Lucifer. Beelzebub, along with Lucifer and Leviathan, were the first three angels to fall. He tempts men with pride and is opposed by St. Francis of Assisi. Leviathan was also a prince of the Seraphim who tempts people to give into heresy, and is opposed by St. Peter. Asmodeus was also a prince of the Seraphim, burning with desire to tempt men into wantonness. He is opposed by St. John the Baptist. Berith was a prince of the Cherubim. He tempts men to commit homicide, and to be quarrelsome, contentious, and blasphemous. He is opposed by St. Barnabas. Astaroth was a prince of Thrones, who tempts men to be lazy and is opposed by St. Bartholomew. Verrine was also prince of Thrones, just below Astaroth. He tempts men with impatience and is opposed by St. Dominic. Gressil was the third prince of Thrones, who tempts men with impurity and is opposed by St. Bernard. Sonneillon was the fourth prince of Thrones, who tempts men to hate and is opposed by St. Stephen. Second hierarchy The second hierarchy includes Powers, Dominions, and Virtues. Carreau was a prince of Powers. He tempts men with hardness of heart and is opposed by SS. Vincent and Vincent Ferrer Carnivale was also a prince of Powers. He tempts men to obscenity and shamelessness, and is opposed by John the Evangelist. Oeillet was a prince of Dominions. He tempts men to break the vow of poverty and is opposed by St. Martin. Rosier was the second in the order of Dominions. He tempts men against sexual purity and is opposed by St. Basil. Belias was the prince of Virtues. He tempts men with arrogance and women to be vain, raise their children as wantons, and gossip during mass. He is opposed by St. Francis de Paul. Third hierarchy The third hierarchy includes Principalities, Archangels, and Angels. Olivier was the prince of the Archangels. He tempts men with cruelty and mercilessness toward the poor and is opposed by St. Lawrence. Luvart was prince of Angels. At the time of Michaelis's writing, Luvart was believed to be in the body of a Sister Madeleine. Verrier was the prince of Principalities. He tempts men against the vow of obedience and is opposed by St. Bernard. Beelzebub: idolators Pythius: liars and liar spirits Belial: vessels of iniquity and inventors of evil things Asmodeus: vile revenges Satan: witches and warlocks Merihem: pestilences and spirits that cause pestilences Abaddon: powers of war and devastation Astaroth: inquisitors and accusers Mammon: tempters and ensnarers13 Princes and dignitaries: Belzebuth, supreme chief of the empire of hell, founder of the order of the Fly. Satan, prince dethroned and chief of the opposition party. Eurinomo, prince of death, Grand Cross of the order of the Fly. Moloch, prince of the country of tears, Grand Cross of the order. Pluton, Prince of Fire, also Grand Cross of the order and governor of the regions in flames. Pan, prince of incubii and Lilith, of succubi. Leonardo, the great lord of the Sabbath, Knight of the Fly. Balberith, great pontiff, lord of alliances. Proserpina, archdiablesse, princess of evil spirits. Ministers of the Office: Adramelech, Grand Chancellor and Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Ashtaroth, general treasurer, Knight of the Fly. Nergal, chief of the secret police. Baal, commander in chief of the armies of Hell, Grand Cross of the Order of the Fly. Leviathan, Grand Admiral, Knight of the Fly. Ambassadors: Belfegor, Ambassador of France. Mammon, of England. Belial, of Italy. Rimmon, of Russia. Thamuz, of Spain. Hutgin, of Turkey. Martinet, of Switzerland. Justice: Lucifer, chief of justice, Knight of the Fly. Alastor, executor of his sentences. House of the princes: Verdelet, master of ceremonies. Succor Benoth, chief of the eunuchs of the seraglio. Chamos, Grand Chambelain, Knight of the Fly. Melchom, payer treasurer. Nisroth, chief of the kitchen. Behemoth, chief cupbearer. Dagon, grand pantler. Mullin, first valet. Secret expenses: Robals, director of theaters. Asmodeus, superintendent of the gambling houses. Nibas, grand buffoon. Antichrist, charlatan and necromancer. History in the beginning there was a single consciousness which existed within the infinite deep, this will beyond form saw itself reflected in the infintesmal emptiness of its own reality and in a moment of agonizing loneliness committed the first act of murder, sundering its own existance and forming The Three. The White star radiated with the energies of life and creation and from it rose shapes and forms which filled the void, The Red Star burned with the energies of existance and evolution and through it rose the drive which spurred all forms to grow and adapt, The Black Star Howled with the energies of death and destruction and towards it flowed the entropy of all things to be reborn once more. during the age of the three all things came together and formed the First World, within which the energies of all things coalesced and took shape, coming into being only to feed and be fed upon by others and return to the nothingness from which they rose. through this timeless era The Three watched from above, taking their seats within the throne that would be known as The Watchtower and silently guiding all things as they looked on, stoicly removed but ever connected to all. after the age, a change began to grow within The Three, so long removed from existance and isolated within their home, looking upon life as it lived but never to live themselves they became melancholy, until the pain became too great and The Red Star, first amongst his peers, descended upon reality and became The Horned God. his rebirth within the realm of existance so long denied him brought about an explosion of growth and change, giving rise to the First Born, those forms which arose from the divine ditritus which was cast from the cooling soul of the Red Star, who, burning with hunger began to hunt their former kin, consuming all they could find. The White Star and Black Star fell next, following their brothers path to find a realm beset by monstrosities of beautiful and terrible natures, each one wrestling for dominance over a world shaking beneath their feet, and so The White Star became The Blooming God, giving rise to new life and renewing the energies of the world while The Black Star became The Withered God, giving rise to the corrosive atrophy which fed upon even the strongest of monsters. and so all The Three stood upon the eldritch soils of their world and breathed the living air for the first time in all eternity, watching as their children danced and their world bled, shattering with each divine footfall while will became thought, existance became memory, and divinity became dream. wounded beyond imagining by their descension, each of The Three knew for the first time the agony of their seperation, but at once also knew the love of their unity, together they were whole and while now limited by their independence, they could finally understand the joy of their symbiosis. after a time the First World Ruptured beyond reconsilliation and torn apart, began to fade back into the void from which it had been formed, from its ruin one of the First Born, a favoured son of the Horned God and the Blooming God was given purpose by his makers, and grasping the ruined remains of the First World, Swallowed the Broken World and took on the role of its guardian. growing great from the nourishing eldritch energies the World Serpent reached forth and took root within each of the fragments, pulling them together around itself to form the Maelstrom. as time went on, a new reality was born from the womb of the old, and spawning from the wreathing lips of the World Serpent it blossomed into existance, self perpetuating and evolving by design it, like those which would follow it followed the path of the First World, growing and giving rise to new forms to fill the void, each of which grew and evolved to the rising of new life, all the while tended by the workings of The Three as they strode the surface of stars and walked the deserts of dreaming born of sentient life. Notes Each successive generation of universe is defined by an every increasing 'certainty' and physical definition, concentrating greater and greater energies into singular forms (this is due to the ever increasing desire of The Three to return to a singular form) The Horned/Bleeding God The Winged/Blooming God The Coral/Withered God The First Born The first children of the Horned God, they are ethereal entities which exist beyond the concept of understanding, Domain of the Veil The Maelstrom : The Shores :: The Locked Door :: The Dreamlands :::: Dreamsea :: The Shadowlands :::: The Black ::::: Grey Haven :: The Borderlands :::: The Wall The Tranquil : The Endless The Nexus The Source Asylum Oasis Verum City of Doors The Broken World : The Gods of the Veil Oron, The Primordial Oron'' (Ore Ron)'' Manifestations of Oron : Greater : Lesser Ashrun, The Lord of Blood Asurantet (Ash Rune An Tet) War, Wrath, Murder, Hatred, Destruction Fear, Hate, Terror, Pain, Suffering Manifestations of Ashrun : Greater :: Burning One : Lesser :: Unfleshed :: Bloodhound :: Raakti, The Lord of Hosts Lan-du Rac'ti ( Lan Du Rack T) Pestilience, Sloth, Decay, Famine, Rot, Death, Submission Manifestations of Raakti : Greater : Lesser Yyn, The Harlot Aynsha'' (A Yen Sha)'' Lust, Fornication, Lasciviousness, Adultery, Sin Corruption, Uncleanliness, Glutton, Drunkeness, Revelling Manifestations of Yyn : Greater : Lesser Kol, The Keeper of Secrets Kolenri (Cole N Rye) Greed, Avarice, Sorcery, Idolatry, Emulation, Knowledge Envy - Anguish, Theft Manifestations of Kol : Greater : Lesser : Ilyn, The Watcher in the Dark Ilynysh (Il Yun Yesh) Pride, Vanity, Perfection, Beauty, Art Manifestations Of Ilyn : Greater : Lesser : , The Lord of Faces Discord, Strife, Sedition, Heresy, Variance, Lies Manifestations of : Greater : Lesser Servants of the Veil Manifestations : Watchers - silent custodians which shadow and observe human dream essence as it drifts through the veil : Lost - : Unbidden : Horrors - mishapen and gargantuan human like creatures which prey on the unwary and feast upon their terror and dream essence : Unborn - still-born creatures who exist purely beyond the veil, lingering and hungering to experience the physical world : Hollow - the remnants of those who have been consumed from the inside out by the maelstrom, now husks the tyrant the warrior the beast the traitor the mentor the jester the theif the maiden the priestess the guardian the oracle the trickster The Forces of the Veil Those Beyond Mora-Vyen - She Who Waits Wolf Mother Nys'ka - The Rat King Those Above Sharngulgar D'nylosleth - The Faceless Hunger Those Among The Merchant The Traveller The Man Behind the Glass :